


Heartbreak

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Language, Light Angst, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, confident peter quill, fuff, sensitive peter quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Peter overhears a conversation between you and Mantis.





	Heartbreak

“I feel it,” Mantis cooed, her tentacles glowing bright, her hand on your arm. “You like him. A lot.”

You were blushing, the scarlet flaring across your chest and neck. “I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

She was giggling at the sight of the heat of your skin coloring her fingers. “You can try. It appears that humans like to keep their feelings a secret. Why is that?”

The air in your lungs left you in a rush. “Wow, that’s a deep question.”

“Deep…? I do not understand.”

“Okay,” you drug out the word as you struggled to come up with an answer she might understand. “There are small questions and big questions.”

Mantis shifted closer to you and nodded. “Big and small questions.”

“A small question would be something along the lines of, what’s your favorite color?”

Her large eyes sparkled with excitement. “Green,” she gasped.

“That’s good,” you chuckled.

“Now, a biiiiig question,” Mantis urged, her hands flat on her thighs.

Groot caught your eye as he raced through the grass, trying to snatch bugs from the sky, Rocket close by, keeping an eye on the sapling, making sure he didn’t take on anything that could kill him. Drax was sitting by the fire, not because he was chilled, but because the embers crackling against the damp wood was confusing him.

“Once fire touches it, it should be dry,” he was murmuring to himself.

As you and Mantis were seated on top of the ship, the large moon overhead, that left Peter. He had disappeared into the vessel hours ago, probably listening to the mix tape his mother had given him. Having lost your parents at a young age to Ronan, you knew what Peter had been going through, but nothing prepared anyone when the truth about  _how_  she died. Planting that tumor in her brain; Ego was one sick son of a bitch, and you thanked the gods that Peter had not inherited that part of him. Peter hadn’t been his light-hearted and joking self since killing his father.

“Y/N,” Mantis purred curiously.

Your eyes snapped into focus and you huffed out a breath through your nose. “Sorry, Tis.”

“You were thinking about him, about Peter,” she stated, those large eyes of hers drilling into yours. It made everyone else uncomfortable when she did it to them, but not you. You didn’t know if it was because you were used to everyone staring at you, or if you liked the attention. Maybe it was both.

With a wry smile, you nodded. “Anyway, big question. Why don’t I tell Peter I like him?”

Mantis scooted even closer to you when you held out your hand for her to take. You pressed it to your chest, where she could easily feel the hammering of your heart. Her brows furrowed and her dark eyes filled with tears.

“You are scared,” she breathed, the words hitching in her throat. “This man hurt you badly.” In letting Mantis experience everything, you had let your guard down, opened your healed wounds, baring your soul to her.

You were crying, fat tears streaming down your face. “I loved him with everything I had, Tis.  _Everything_ ,” you gasped at the cool air.

“How did you… I do not understand how you are still alive. Your heart, it was broken,” she wondered softly, those inquisitive eyes staring at your chest.

“It was extremely difficult,” was your answer. You closed your eyes and forced yourself to think about your friends, the love and support they provided, the all-night crying sessions they attended, the group hugs that lasted for hours… all of it rushed through you and into Mantis. And then, without meaning to, your mind went to Peter.

“You feel the same way about Peter as you once did that man.” She pulled her hand away, her head tilted to the side awkwardly.

Pulling in several deep breaths you wiped away the tears, nodding as she continued to peer at you. “Please don’t tell him, or Drax, or… or anyone else.”

Without waiting for an answer, you pushed yourself up and made your way to the ground, jumping and yelping when Peter announced his presence.

“Tell anyone else what?”

“Son of a bitch,” you panted, whirling around to face the man you had just been talking about. He was leaning against the ship, one foot crossed over the other, thumbs hooked into his belt, and all you wanted to do was march over, bury your hands in his hair, and kiss him breathless.

Peter was smirking and his eyes were sparkling mischievously. “You know, in a space like this, voices tend to carry.”

You swallowed around the knot in your throat. “Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed,” you muttered as you walked onto the ship, your legs shaking with nerves.

“Sure do,” Peter chuckled, following you closely. “I might have even heard you say that you liked me.”

_This can’t be happening._

“I’m positive you heard nothing of the sort,” you lied, heading down the corridor to your room, praying silently that Peter would stop following you.

Peter tapped the metal modification behind his ear. “I ain’t deaf, sweetheart.”

With your hand on the door handle and a sly smile on your lips, you spun around and set your hand on his chest, which, in hindsight, was a bad idea. “Oh, honey, no,” you hummed. “I was talking about Peter Parker.”

“Wha-?” Confusion swirled in his green eyes as you opened the door and disappeared.

Once inside your room, you leaned against the door and blew out a heavy breath. That was a little too close for comfort. Telling… showing Mantis your feelings was one thing, but to have Peter find out? You couldn’t go through the amazing, thrilling, chaotic, feeling-like-you-jumped-off-a-building-while-blindfolded emotions of loving someone.You’d done it once, and it almost killed you.

You could hear Peter on the other side of the door, his feet shuffling, muttering under his breath. Needing to put more distance between you than the door, you marched into the bathroom and took a shower. Though the water felt amazing on your aching muscles, it did little to clear your mind. Showing Mantis everything had taken more out of you than it thought it would, and now that those wounds had been opened and your blossoming feelings for Peter had been admitted, your mind was a flurry of activity.

By the time you stepped out of the shower, you were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, wet hair or not. After drying off, you tugged on an oversized shirt and had just turned off the light when there was a series of knocks on your door.

“Go away,” you groaned wearily.

The knob turned slowly, but the door remained closed. “Y/N, can I come in?”

Tears you weren’t expecting filled your eyes. “Peter, please. I just want to go to bed.”

“This will only take a minute,” he insisted gently, the door pushing open a crack.

You stood there, your eyes fluttering closed, your heart double-clutching in your chest. “One minute.”

The creak of the door made your eyes fly open, and even though it was dark, you could see Peter’s large frame move through the room, coming to a stop just outside of your personal space. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, and it made your fingers itch to touch it. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“I know you weren’t talking ‘bout the kid,” Peter admitted, his breath warm on your face.

“Tis told you,” you scoffed, raking a hand through your damp hair.

He sighed softly as he took a step closer. “She didn’t have to, darlin’.”

“Peter, don’t.” Your throat was thick, the emotion threatening to choke you. “Besides, there’s no way… I mean… you can’t possibly -” Peter’s lips were on yours, silencing the words that were dangling on the tip of your tongue. It wasn’t much of a kiss, just a firm press of lips that made your heart stop beating.

Pulling back, Peter rested his forehead to yours and murmured, “I’ve been wantin’ to do that for a while.”

“I can’t… I can’t do it…  _this_  again.” Those damn tears were back again, streaming down your face and the side of your neck.

“You can, Y/N,” he insisted, pulling you into him, dropping a kiss to your crown. Even though you struggled to get away, Peter held you tight, making sure you didn’t hurt yourself.

Through your tears and protests, you heard him tell you that, “The one thing Mantis did tell me was what you went through. I’m sorry that jack-wagon treated you like shit. I ain’t him, darlin’. I won’t do to you what he did. I won’t.”

As Peter’s words sank in, every muscle that fought against him suddenly switched gears. Where you had been pushing him away, you were now desperately clinging to him as if your life depended on it. You were on your toes, your arms around his neck, sighing in defeat at the way your bodies molded perfectly together.

“You promise?” you asked timidly, scraping your fingers through the short hairs on the back of his head.

“I promise.” Peter hooked a finger under your chin, gently forcing you look at him. Even in the dark, you could see the shift from playful to serious in his eyes.

There would be no turning back from this, no do-overs, no take-backs, and you were okay with that. You gave him a soft smile before kissing him.


End file.
